Violet Peverell's adventures in Beauxbatons
by Il Cielo Tradito
Summary: What if Harry Potter was born as a girl? What if Petunia treated her like her own daughter? What if Harry had gone to Beauxbatons school? Meet Violet Lily Peverell, the girl-who-lived!
1. Prologue

**_Summary: What if Harry Potter was born as a girl? What if Petunia treated her like her own daughter? What if Harry had gone to Beauxbatons school? Meet Violet Lily Potter, the girl-who-lived!_**

Prologue

_On July 31st 1980, a young girl by the name of Violet Lily Potter was born to Lily Evans and James Potter._

_On 31st of October 1981 You-know-who killed her parents in Godric Hollow and fired a killing curse at Violet. The curse rebounded off her and killed you-know-who instead. That night Violet was dropped off at the Dursleys doorstep._

_The next morning poor Violet was found by Petunia Dursley, Violet's maternal aunt. Petunia took the girl and the letter that arrived with her. Once she had read the letter she decided to introduce Vernon to their niece._

_"Vernon, this is Violet Lily Potter, our niece." Petunia whispered in a broken manor. "My sister was murdered, I found poor Violet on our doorstep." she cried. "Shh, Pet. We'll take care of the girl, I'll tell you what. Let's introduce her to the.. Freak world once she's six, she needs to know what happened after all." Vernon grimaced. "Alright." Petunia nodded._

_For the next six years Violet grew alongside Dudley in the Dursley household. Soon, Violet would find out what waits for her in the wizarding world._

_Prologue end_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Introducing Magic!

_'My name is Violet Potter and I live with my auntie Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley... My mummy and daddy died to save my life when I was a little baby! Or so my auntie tells me. I just turned six years old, auntie said that she'll take me somewhere called Diagon alley soon, I wonder what's that?'_ Violet wrote in her small diary.

"Violet, are you ready to go?" Petunia called. "Coming auntie!" Violet closed her diary with a snap and walked downstairs. "Are we going to Diagon alley, auntie?" asked Violet. "Yes, sweetheart." Petunia smiled.

Upon arriving in the Leaky cauldron Petunia talked with the cashier in charge. "Excuse me sir, could you help my niece and I to get to Diagon alley? I'd like to introduce young Violet to the wizarding world." Petunia smiled. "Of course, ma'am and little miss." the cashier said and lead them to Diagon alley.

The two walked into Gringrotts together and talked with the Goblin managing the customers. "Excuse me but, where could I do an inheritance test for my niece, Violet Potter." Petunia asked. "Follow me, ma'am." the goblin lead them to Griphook's office.

"As this is your first time here, the test will be done for free. Drop six drops of blood on that parchment." Griphook said, handing Violet a knife. Violet did as she was told as she was a respectable young girl and knows to listen to the adults.

Upon the parchment appearead Violet's inheritance test.

**Name**: Violet Lily Potter

**Birthday**: July 31st 1980

**Mother**: Lily Elizabeth Potter Née Evans

**Father**: James Charles Potter

**Godparents**: Sirius Black(imprisoned), Frank Longbottom(incapable), Alice Longbottom(incapable)

**Magical guardian**: A.P.W.B.D

**Guardian**: Petunia Dursley

Heirs to:

Potter (paternal)

Peverell (paternal)

Gryffindor (paternal)

Ravenclaw (maternal)

LeFey (maternal)

Black (by godfather)

**Vaults**:

Potter

Peverell

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Evans

LeFey

Black

**Magic**:

Beast speech (80% blocked) (parsel tongue)

Light Magic (50% blocked)

Grey Magic (90% blocked)

Dark Magic (100% blocked)

Natural Legilimency (100% blocked)

Natural Occlumency (100% blocked)

Eidetic / Photographic Memory (100% blocked)

All blocks done by A.P.W.B.D.

**Other**:

Horcrux done by Tom Marvolo Riddle

Veela (paternal)

"Would you like the blocks and the horcrux removed?" Griphook asked. "Of course." Petunia nodded. Upon the removal of several blocks and the horcrux Violet felt more light like something had been lifted off her shoulders.

"What is the best course of action we should do to ensure our safety?" Petunia asked. "Move to France and have miss Potter go to Beauxbatons." Griphook said. "We can have our colleagues in France ward your home from everyone. We can also get your husband's job transferred to France via magic." he continued. "How do we get there quickly and how fast can you have my family learn French?" Petunia asked. "Well send a goblin to take your things, come here tomorrow with your family and we'll handle the rest. Your husband will get a transfer today." Griphook said. "Deal." Petunia said and shook hands with Griphook.

Chapter 1 end


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Moving 

The next day Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and Violet went to Gringrotts (after leaving their luggage in the capable hands of Ragnook, from the french branch of Gringrotts and Griphook's little brother). Griphook greeted the family and motioned them to follow him.

"First, we're going to perform a ritual to guarantee you can speak, write and understand French." Griphook said as the Goblins began their chanting. Once finished Violet squealed. "T'at was incroyable!" Griphook grinned and had the family follow him again.

"Would you like access to every vault miss Potter owns?" Griphook asked. Petunia nodded, "Preferably." she said. "Then miss Potter must accept the title of Lady Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-LeFey-Black and choose which surname to carry, I would suggest either Peverell, Black or LeFey but Potter works too." Griphook said, taking out the rings of each family.

"Sweet'eart, which name do you want to carry?" Petunia asked gently. "I wanna use Peverell." Violet said sweetly. "Slide each ring to your index finger." Griphook said and handed the rings to Violet who dutifully slipped each of them upon her finger. The rings molded together and had the Peverell crest show up upon the ring. "Congratulations and welcome to the Wizarding world Lady Peverell." Griphook grinned.

"Would you like your own credit-card, Lady Peverell? That way you have no need to constantly come to Gringrotts." Griphook asked. "Yes, if I may have one." Violet said politely. Griphook handed Violet a credit-card with each family crest on it. "Please make it so that only auntie Petunia, Uncle Vernon and I can move the money from my account." Violet requested. "Of course, say it after me; I Violet Lily Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-LeFey-Black give Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley rights to my account until I am of age." Griphook said and Violet repeated making a silver glow surround the three.

"Now that, that is completed.. Would you like to move into the Peverell manor in Paris? Or LeFey mansion or Black safe house?" Griphook asked. "Peverell manor, please." Petunia requested. "Right. Grab onto this necklace." Griphook said and the family complied.

Once they arrived at the Peverell manor, Griphook left them to explore and called in his french colleagues to ward the place. The warding was finished in two hours and the family hired staff members from muggle paris as there were no house selves.

Perhaps the family would be safe here?

Chapter 2 end. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; To Beauxbatons

It was an early summer morning. 10 year old Violet was sitting in the Peverell manor library. She was reading a story about the three brothers, her ancestors. "Violet, two letters 'ave arrived for you!" Petunia called from the sitting room. "Coming, aunt." Violet called. Closing the book with a snap, Violet walked into the sitting room.

The first letter was from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, which Violet promptly ignored since she lived in France not Britain. Violet and the Dursleys have a dual citizenship for England and France, so they were technically still under the Queen of England's command.

The second letter was in a much more beautiful envelope, the letter was from Beauxbatons, the school Violet wanted to go to. Opening the letter, Violet began to read.

'**Dame Violet Lily ****Peverell**

**Peverell manor, Paris**.

**You are hereby invited to attend Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary items.**

**Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.**

**Sincerely; Olympe Maxime**

**Headmistress'**

Grabbing two parchments and a quill, Violet quickly wrote up answers for both letters and gave both to her beloved snowy owl, Guimauve. Guimauve flew off with the replies while Violet and Petunia decided to go to magical Paris to get Violet's school supplies and some new lovely robes.

After Violet's 11th birthday it was time to go to Beauxbatons. Violet was picked up from the manor by two wizards who took Violet to where the carriage to Beauxbatons would arrive to. Once at Beauxbatons Violet was introduced to the houses of Bellefeuille, Ombrelune and Papillionlisse. Violet was sorted into Ombrelune. The next years she'd study in Beauxbatons then it would be time for the Triwizard tournament.

Chapter 3 end


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; To Hogwarts 

"Fifty of you 'ave been chosen besides the seventh years to go to 'ogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. When I call your name come forth and stand where you are directed." Madame Maxime said.

A lot of names were said with Violet's name being said towards the end. ofcourse the famous Violet Pot- Peverell would be chosen to go see the tournament. Violet was at the top of her classes and was immensely beautiful thanks to her veela heritage.

Upon their arrival at the Hogwarts castle, the students of Beauxbatons were instructed to make an impression upon the students. So, they walked confidently into the great hall before sighing with happiness and spelling butterflies to arrive and taking their place at the extra table placed after the Ravenclaw table.

"Ah, welcome BohBattons academy!" Dumbledore smiled, pronouncing Beauxbatons incorrectly. "Still can't ze pronounce our academy's name ze correctly, Dumblydorr?" Maxime asked. Dumbledore kissed Maxime's hand, "My apologies Madame. I'm still bitter about you stealing young miss Potter from us." Dumbledore laughed. "Petit Potter goes by ze Dame Peverell now, or as you anglais men would call 'er, ze Lady Peverell." Maxime smirked and moved to a table set up for the foreigners.

Next up the Durmstrang students walked to the table at the end of Slytherin table with an aura of confidence whilst banging some kind of weaponry on the tiles. Karkaroff talked pleasantly with Dumbledore for a moment before moving to sit next to Maxime.

After that the feast began with the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang student bodies eating notably healthier than the Hogwarts student body.

Next came the introducing of the Goblet of Fire and the safety measurements coming with it. Violet was quite happy for Dumbledore having put an age line around it later.

For the rest of the meal Violet chatted with her fellow Ombrelune student Anmarie Leblanc. Anmarie had been Violet's bestfriend from since day one and the two acted like sisters for the most part. Anmarie and Violet both have green eyes and pale skin, both are also relatively short.

"I 'ave no doubt I've been cursed wiz ze famous Potter luck and some'ow I'll end up competing." Violet sighed. "Non, non, mon amie. Now you've ze jinxed it, chère, you'll definitely compete!" Anmarie exclaimed. "Mon dieu! You're absolument raison, 'Marie. I've doomed moi même!" Violet cursed herself. "You jinxed toi même?! Merde, Peverell, are you out of your mind?" Asked Fleur Delacour. "It was ze accident, Fleur. I don't plan doing it ze again!" Violet giggled.

Chapter 4 end


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dumbledore was in the middle of calling the champions when suddenly the Goblet of fire's flames flashed in an eerie green colour and one final name came out of the Goblet. Dumbledore took the name and said, "Violet Potter." A silence engulfed the great hall. "Violet Potter!" Dumbledore said again. Anmarie pushed Violet slightly and Violet stood up.

She walked towards Dumbledore in an awkward manor whilst the other students whispered about her age. "She's only 14.." Someone said. "She can't compete, she hasn't turned 17 yet!" someone yelled.

Violet walked into the room where the champions resided. "Peverell?" Fleur gasped. "I don't want to compete..." Violet mumbled. "Did zey force you to?" Fleur asked. "From ze goblet my name came out." Violet stuttered.

Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff and other professors came into the room alongside the judges. "Did you put your name into the goblet?" Dumbledore asked. "Non, monsieur Dumblydorr." Said Violet. "Dame Peverell would never put 'erself into ze competition. Peverell wants to live peacefully." Maxime said. "She's nothing but an attention seeker." Karkaroff scoffed. "Do I 'ave to compete?" Violet asked. "Once your name has been pulled from the goblet, there's no turning back. You must be BouhBatttonses second champion." Dumbledore said. "T'en I'll do it. I won't let you down, madame." Violet declared. "Alrig't." Maxime sighed.

Chapter 5 end


End file.
